


Lonely Little Love Dog

by castielsass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, PWP, scott sex swap, stiles sex swap, the second chapter is just allison domming scott i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott! Why do you have better boobs than me, dude?" Stiles demanded, tugging on the back of Scott's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know Why You Cry Out

**Author's Note:**

> This porn is dedicated to Roisin because I love her.( danny/jackson 5eva gurl)  
> Also the title is from TV on the Radio's song Love Dog.  
> (Warning for cissexism mostly on the part of Stiles. I just can't imagine Scott being cissexist tho tbh)

So maybe it wasn't the best idea to go running after a werewolf into the creepy it's-getting-darker-and-darker-the-deeper-we-go woods, but Stiles had never claimed to be full of good ideas. Well, he had, but this was different. This was Scott, flipping out and kicking an innocent tree and dashing deeper into the woods like a dog that smelled rabbit. Which, Stiles supposed, wasn't an inaccurate analogy. They had been in the woods because of Stiles, anyway, who came up with the idea of training there like a real wolf. It hadn't been a terrible idea, better than the lacrosse field at least, Stiles had thought, closer to the nature the wolf Scott seemed to prefer and more difficult terrain for Scott to run in. They had both agreed it was probably a good idea to help Scott get used to his wolf, to try let his wolf and his human side live as one, Scott had said in a moment of poetry. Maybe a little too grand a concept, but Stiles had certainly been appreciating how the exercise and the challenge seemed to soothe Scott. Until just now, when Stiles had suggested Scott try to climb the closest tree by using his claws but not wolfing out any more than that. Scott had tried and tried and grown more and more frustrated as he was unable to stop from wolfing out completely, and finally he had just dropped to the ground, yelled and taken off into the woods. Stiles slowed down, hunched over and gasping for breath, peering around him to try spot Scott through the thinner, sickly looking trees around the smaller clearing he had stopped (read: collapsed) in. Stiles gave up on dignity and dropped to his back, dragging in air with huge wheezing gasps like a drowning man. After a few seconds he had gotten back enough breath to sit up, and look around him, but he still felt...odd. Breathless, and queasy. Shaking his head and rubbing his temples, Stiles took deep, regular breaths but it didn't help. He staggered to his feet and glances around, confused. The sudden change in altitude made his stomach clench and him drop forward onto his knees and retch into the purple flowers surrounding him. Stiles blinked in confusion. They hadn't been there before, had they? He lifted his head, still retching, and failing to get his nose far away enough from the sickly sweet stink of the flowers. Stiles shut his eyes and wrinkled up his nose, fighting to get his coughing under control. The flowers loomed up before him and the smell overpowered him. Everything went dark.

Stiles woke up when Scott shook him awake with absolutely no regard for his delicateness.  
"Urgh," Stiles managed, shoving at Scott's surprisingly thin shoulder.  
"St."  
"Stiles?" Came a quivery voice. Stiles rubbed fists against his eyes and sat up, his stomach turning over. Everything felt off, his balance had shifted and his skin felt like it had been shrunk and put back on wrong. It made him nauseous again. He shook his head and lifted himself up, with the help of Scott onto his feet. Blowing air out dramatically, he made to knock Scott's arm and grin at him, but fell short.  
"Dude," Stiles started.  
"I know," said Scott miserably. "We need to move, quickly or it'll last longer."  
For maybe the first time in his life, Stiles was speechless, but he followed Scott out of the now-wilting crop of flowers and Scott tugged his sleeve to hurry him up.  
"I'm ...how?" Stiles started when they had gotten far enough away from the clearing to calm Scott.  
"I don't really know. Derek mentioned something about the flowers before, but he didn't really elaborate! I mean...I dunno." Scott said, shaking his head and flopping down to sit on the ground.  
"But you're...you're a girl!" Stiles said.  
Scott sighed and lifted his arms in a shrug, wrinkling up his nose when it made his breasts move uncomfortably. "So are you!"  
Ok. Stiles sank to the ground. Ok. So he was a girl, now. That was... Ok. That's not the worst that could have happened. Plenty of people were girls, after all and they mostly managed fine. Stiles hummed nervously, tugging up clumps of grass with his fingertips. A plan. A plan was in order, a plan was probably what most people made when they woke up as a girl. Oh, God. Stiles was a girl, he had no dick any more. He let out a little shriek and bent forward to crush his palms to his face.  
Scott started, voice a little shaky. "We should go to Derek's probably."  
"No!" Stiles hissing, slamming his hands down onto the grass in fury. "I don't even have a bra."

 

After a few minutes of arguing, Scott threw his hands up and yelled "Why do you even care if he sees you like this, God, you've been dating for like ever anyway!"  
There was a silence for a few minutes and then Scott leaned over, all puppyish and said earnestly;  
"It's ok if you wanna break up with him, I still love you and I'll always be your friend and I'll always choose you over my Alpha."  
"Jesus," Stiles said, and tried not to stare at Scott's chest.  
"Can we just go to Allison's and borrow some clothes and shower because, urgh, I smell like roses threw up on me, and maybe get something to eat and then we'll go to Derek's and figure it all out. It's not permanent, you said, right?"  
Scott shrugged, looking disappointed when Stiles' didn't share with him. "I don't think so. Derek didn't say a whole lot. Just mentioned them, and when I asked he said his cousins used to pick them and hide them in their brother's pillowcases as pranks, but then he punched me in the arm and stormed off, so..."  
"Yeah, he'll do that alright," Stiles sighed, getting unsteadily to his feet. "This is so weird, man, I'm all...ungainly, everything is heavier in front, it's so odd."  
"You look like a gazelle," Scott...giggled, which while not unusual for him, was certainly higher than normal.  
"Aren't gazelles graceful?" Stiles asked, tilting his head trying not to check Scott out.  
"Maybe like, a new born gazelle..." Scott said thoughtfully, hopping up onto a log and leading Stiles down the track out of the woods.  
Stiles took the opportunity to check out Scott's new girl body, now that he had his back to him. His skin and general build was the same, although he was slightly shorter which was odd. His hair was the same length, but smoother and softer looking which looked kind of hilarious with his haircut. His waist was still small but his hips had a more pronounced curve. His arms were still well toned and basically the same. Stiles could see through his thin tshirt when he turned around that his belly was muscled differently and his 'v' wasn't there anymore, instead his collarbones were more pronounced and angled down to point at alarmingly perky breasts. Stiles looked down at his own in panic.  
"Scott! Why do you have better boobs than me, dude?" He demanded, tugging on the back of Scott's jacket.  
"Um," Scott said, turning.  
"Yeah! Yours are ...neat! And perky!"  
"Um, well. I mean, they're only like twenty minutes old, I guess?" Scott offered and Stiles scowled, cupping his slightly longer-than-usual fingers underneath his own boobs.  
"Yours are bigger," Scott pointed out.  
"So?!" Stiles demanded, wiggling in place a little.  
Scott shrugged. "Dude, if mine are smaller they're obviously gonna be...perkier than yours, yours have more weight, duh," he said, turning back to the track.  
"Oh," Stiles mumbled. Weird to be schooled by Scott, but to be fair, Scott did know more about girls and girly bits. He looked down, to get a better look at his new body, running his hands over the same slim waist, the shallow curve of his belly, the same hips, the same slightly skinny legs, the same thin arms. Stiles sighed. Of course he'd barely change at all. He hurried after Scott. Maybe he could get a mirror at Allison's house and see how his face looked as a girl.

 

"Ok, you'll have to wait here for a second," Scott said, as they hid behind the tree across the street from Allison's house. "I'm pretty sure her parents aren't home, but to be sure."  
Stiles nodded and shoved at Scott's back. "Yeah-uh, go go, I want to see my face soon."

Bad news. Terrible news. Stiles slid down to sit on the bed in shock. "I...I look exactly the same!"  
Scott patted him on the shoulder in comfort. Stiles moaned.  
"Get away from me you supermodel freak."  
Scott's face had rounded out a little, his cheekbones more obvious, his lips fuller, lashes longer. His eyebrows still suited his face well, thick but arched. He still had an uneven jawline which comforted Stiles, but not much next to Scott's wide bay-leaf shaped deep brown eyes framed with thick black lashes.  
"I hate you," Stiles said miserably, staring at the mirror. A slightly thinner, shorter face, the same pointy nose, pinker lips and thicker lashes, but that was it. His cheekbones were the same, his eyebrows were still bushy, his jawline was the same, he still had connect-the-dots moles and freckles everywhere.  
At least he had big boobs.  
Allison dropped some clothes on the bed and sat beside Stiles.  
"Here. I don't have a lot of different cup sizes, so you'll have to try them on and see which fits best. They'll work until you change back. You would somehow change sex. I mean, of all people in the world, everyone there is, it would be you and Scott." She sighed. "There's a few tshirts in there since your own are...a little...small there now," She said diplomatically and Stiles sighed. She was right, the tshirt he had been wearing was tight before, but now the fabric across his chest stretched uncomfortably.  
Stiles thanked her, and she continued. "I left some jeans on the dresser, you might wanna...change out of your own ones."  
"Hmm?" Stiles managed, leaning over to untie his shoes and gasping when his boob knocked against his knee. "Um, ow!"  
"I mean...you know," She said, discreetly gesturing at his behind. Stiles twisted. What?  
"What?"  
Allison sighed and turned his back to the mirror.  
"You actually have an ass now, ok, and those jeans are not flattering it at all."

"Oh," Stiles said. "Thanks?"  
Allison sighed and stood. "I'm gonna go find and probably make out with Scott a little bit, just come down when you're dressed, ok?"

"Allison, wait!"  
Allison turned sharply, and Stiles asked "Does my hair still look good this short, I mean, can I pull it off? Like Demi Moore? Sigourney Weaver?"  
Allison smiled kindly, "Sure," she said nicely before slamming her door and leaving Stiles to get dressed.

The bra proved a slight difficulty when Stiles tried to put it on over his head like a sweatshirt and got his ears caught in the straps, but he soon caught onto the hook-at-the-front-and-swivel and he tried them all on before going back to the second. It still didn't feel quite right and he had to pick up the straps every few minutes but at least it didn't restrict his breathing like the others has. He kept on his boxers, but hitched them up higher on his hips. There was nothing in the front, but his rounder ass kept them up ok. He yanked on Allison's jeans and her tshirt and felt a little better. It felt nicer, more normal to be in clothes that fit to his body shape and were comfy. Allison had given him a simple black tshirt and blue jeans. He slipped his sneakers back on and hitched up his bra straps again. It felt ok on the cups, he supposed. It was kind of cool too, covered in cotton-y fabric and patterned with little grey cartoon guns. Stiles shoved his clothes into a ball and carried them downstairs to find Scott and Allison. Who were making out in the kitchen. Of course. Stiles sighed.  
"It doesn't bother you that he's in a girl body now?" Stiles asked loudly when they didn't break apart.  
"I love him for him, not for what he has between his legs, " Allison said sweetly and Stiles mimed vomiting.  
Scott sighed and squeezed Allison's hand and kissed her goodbye, and Stiles rolled his eyes and lead Scott out to his jeep. Stuffing his clothes under the seat, he started the car up and drove to Derek's.

Standing outside Derek's door was kind of nerve wracking when Stiles had no idea of how he was gonna react.  
Scott opened the door and they walked in with the general air of pigs heading to the slaughterhouse.  
Derek's reaction was to pin Stiles up against the wall, growl "You smell different," and then drop him and back away slowly, remaining speechless for a few seconds before a slow smirk chubbed up his cheeks.  
"Tell me everything." Derek said firmly and Stiles pursed his lips, and told him.

 

When Stiles had finished, Derek had sighed, but there was a twist to his mouth that suggested he was finding this a lot more amusing than he was letting on. Stiles plonked his elbow on the rotting kitchen table and dropped his chin into his hand.  
"It's not a big deal. It'll wear off in about a day for you," he nodded at Scott, then turned back to Stiles, head inclined "You, of course, you would roll around and fall asleep in them, so it'll be a few days."  
Stiles huffed "I didn't fall asle-How many days?!"  
Derek shrugged. "More than three, less than a week."  
Stiles spluttered, "A week? A week?"  
"Less than a week, " Derek repeated and Stiles slumped forward, forehead pushing into the swollen wood table.  
"Sigh," Stiles said.  
"Cool, thanks Derek, I'm gonna go, me and Allison have a date. G'night!" Scott said, knocking his bony little fist into Stiles' back and taking off.  
Stiles grunted a goodnight, and propped his chin up again when he heard the front door slam.  
"Am I attractive as a girl?"  
"Go home," Derek said.  
"Do you find me attractive as a girl?" Stiles asked, walking after Derek.  
Derek opened the front door and pushed Stiles out gently "Go home."  
"Do you find me attractive as a girl?" Stiles asked the shut door.  
"Go home!"

 

When he arrived home, Stiles yanked out a slightly smelly hoodie jacket from his backseat and pulled it on over his tshirt, hoping it'd disguise his chest long enough for him to get past his dad and up to his room.  
Of course, the second he tiptoed into the hall, his dad came out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a towel.  
"Hey kid, there's Chinese in the microwave. I'm out late tonight, my shift starts in an hour and I'll probably be asleep when you get up tomorrow. Don't forget to take the fork out before you microwave the food this time, alright?" the Sherrif called, turning into the kitchen to toss the towel onto the counter.  
"I'm gonna get changed and head to work, alright? No wild parties when I'm gone. Don't forget to lock up."  
Stiles nodded and walked up the stairs, eyes narrowed at each step. Well. That was either lucky or incredibly insulting.

 

A couple of hours later, when Stiles had eaten and showered and was tucked into bed wearing the biggest shirt he owned and a pair of boxers, there was a rattling at the window and Stiles only tensed up for a minute. Derek was pushing open the unlocked window and dropping through it like Spiderman. If Spiderman made booty calls. Maybe he did? Stiles didn't know, it had been a while since he's read any of the comics.  
"You're aware that this is really creepy and weird, right? I mean, I know you've kind of got the corner on creepy and weird with your whole I-eat-small-rabbits-for-dinner vibe and the hanging around watching my lacrosse team train, but..." Stiles trailed off as Derek unabashedly stripped off his leather jacket, jeans, boots and shirt, climbing into bed.  
"Take off your socks," Stiles ordered and Derek scowled but obeyed and Stiles took a moment to appreciate the turn his life had taken recently. Wearing a girl's body, tucked into bed with an Alpha werewolf and ordering said werewolf to take off his socks because Stiles didn't like the feel of them.  
That train of thought was quickly derailed as Derek nipped blunt teeth against his neck. Stiles dropped his head back and scruffed his hand over the soft familiar patch of hair on the back of Derek's head, the part he always missed when he gelled it. Stiles turned his head and caught Derek's mouth when he went to drop more kisses along the sensitive length of Stiles' neck.  
Derek slid over, pressing the length of his body against Stiles' and Stiles shuddered and knocked his hand against Derek's should.  
"You're cold, urgh," Stiles managed, when Derek nibbled his way down to Stiles' collarbone, tugging his shirt collar out of the way.  
Derek wrinkled up his face and got his fingers under the hem of Stiles' shirt, slipping it up and off him, letting it drop to the floor. Stiles curled his fingers around Derek's waist and lifted his legs a little when Derek's knee caught on the unusually loose material of his boxers. Stiles sighed and wriggled, leaning up on his elbows to get a proper kiss, deep and warm. His toes actually curled and Stiles, shifted his hips, letting out a startled little grunt when Derek's thigh pressed between his legs.  
"Oh, ok, yes, I can work with this, ok," Stiles mumbled, spreading his legs a little and pressing downwards into the firm line of Derek's thigh.  
Derek supported his weight on his right elbow and stroked his thumb along the curve of Stiles' breast, dipping his head to drop kisses to the sensitive skin around the deep curve of his chest.  
"Ugh, yeah, I can definitely work with this," Stiles managed, rocking his hips in shallow little circles against Derek's thigh. It felt different than he was used to, slower for sure and bone deep in, arousal a heavy heat resting low in his pelvis.  
I can't," Derek said suddenly, sitting up a little and shaking his head.  
"What?" Stiles squeaked, jerking up onto his elbows sharply. His chest bounced uncomfortably and Stiles huffed in frustration.  
"I just can't. It's like it's not really your body or something, it feels wrong," Derek declared and Stiles felt a brief flash of affection before he quashed it down and sighed "Would it help if you could see my face better?"  
Derek actually paused and then nodded and Stiles ignored the impulse to roll his eyes, pushing on Derek's shoulder until he got the hint and rolled over onto his back.  
"Alrighty, how's this?" Stiles asked, settling back to sit over Derek's waist and rocking shamelessly down while he was there.  
Derek lifted his eyebrows and settled his hands low on Stiles' hips. "Better," he allowed.  
"You think you can carry on?" Stiles joked and Derek growled low in his throat. "Shut up, you already smell wrong."  
Stiles rested his hands high up on Derek's ribs and rolled his eyes. "I do not!"  
"You stink of Allison!"  
"I had to wear her clothes, genius!"  
Derek frowned and rubbed his hands hard up and down the sides of Stiles' thing, as if he wanted to cover him in his scent. "Should've come to me," Derek mumbled and Stiles didn't bother to respond. Derek was in not-listening-mate-time mode and Stiles knew better than to try talk sense into him, instead he slid down a little and lifted up enough to tug off his boxers. Dropping them onto the floor, Stiles gave into curiosity and dipped his hand down to cup himself. Derek's hand was comforting, rubbing little firm circles into Stiles' tense thighs and Stiles let himself relax and explore new territory, stroking his fingers over his mound and down to press against his clit, wrinkling up his nose.  
"It doesn't really feel like anything," Stiles said, disappointed. He shifted his hips and pulled his hand away, scowling at the sensitivity. Derek pulled him up his body and Stiles let him spread his legs a little more, pulling his hand out.  
"Wait a little. It's not so quick," Derek slurred, pulling Stiles down to him and licking over the hollow of his throat. Stiles sighed and let him, rushing his own hands down the sensitive sides of Derek's ribcage, tickling him accidentally.  
"It's better now, you smell like me and you," Derek mumbled and Stiles took that as permission to wriggle down to bite and lick at Derek's nipples until he pushed on his shoulder and Stiles snickered, letting him push him down. Stiles yanked back the covers of his bed so he could get air and knelt over Derek's hips, teasing low on his stomach with licks, and light nipping bites before Derek growled wordlessly. Snickering, Stiles ran his wet tongue across the length of Derek's dick, soft warmth teasing hardness until he got to the tip and closed his mouth over it. Derek sighed and let his hand fall to rest on Stiles' shoulder, not urging him or pushing, just making contact. Stiles relaxed and let his jaw fall open, sinking down. His hands fell flat to the hard bone curve of Derek's hips and he sucked gently, breathing hard through his nose and shifting his own hips. Stiles let his legs shut, rolling his lower body against the bed, and he moaned, muffled around Derek's cock when he got the right angle. Derek hissed and pulled on Stiles' arm, yanking him up again, and turning him over to bounce on his back. Derek dove between Stiles' legs and Stiles just held on for the ride, letting Derek shove his legs apart and sink in between them, pressing hard open-mouthed kisses up Stiles' thighs and to his pussy. Stiles jerked up, gasping so sharp it hurt his chest a little and his head dropped back when Derek opened his mouth to kiss him hard, the tip of his tongue working up to lap at his clit hood. Stiles' hand fell to Derek's hair and gripped it tight, and his other shoved up underneath his own head to grab the pillow as Derek closed his soft lips in an 'o' around Stiles' clit and sucked, slow and long, setting sparks up into Stiles' pelvis. Stiles let out a ridiculous broken noise, his hips jerking up of their own accord in little desperate rocks until Derek pinned them down with calloused hands. Stiles grunted and Derek licked him, long and plain from his entrance to his clit, circling soft over the swelling arousal, and spreading wetness for his tongue to glide, easy and sweet, messy small kisses all over him. Stiles rambles, when Derek spends time between his legs in any way, and he talks now, mumbling obscenities mixed in with sweet words of love and affection. Derek shushes him, mouth pressed tight and soft against him and Stiles shuts up more from the vibrations than the admonishment. It doesn't stop him making noises though, little grunts and long moans and broken sighs, noises that would be hilarious in any other place. Derek strokes him gently and Stiles chokes, yanking his own legs apart, and full-out whimpering when the pads of Derek's calloused fingertips rest on his clit and circle it gently, getting stronger and faster and dragging Stiles along with it, rushing him towards an orgasm he isn't prepared for until Derek's fingers slip down and pet gently at his entrance while his tongue replaces his fingers on his clit. The sensation of warmth and light pressure isn't enough after the roughness of Derek's hand so Stiles mumbles something displeased and kicks out, his toes grazing Derek's waist.  
"C'mon, please, Der-k," Stiles managed when Derek doesn't do anything other than blow cool air over the wetness of Stiles' pussy. Stiles drops back when Derek lets his fingertip press inside a little, leaving little lapping kisses up and down, slow and light until he's sunk a finger inside. It's a little uncomfortable and Stiles feels strange, pleasured and awkward at once, so he shakes his hips a little urging Derek to hurry more, and instead Derek slips his finger out and away and instead presses his lips around the outside of Stiles' entrance, licking inside with determination, letting his damp hand come up and rest on the curve of Stiles' mound. His thumb comes down to press over his clit and Derek moves it to the left when Stiles squeaks. Derek lifts a little and sucks his thumbtip into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before resting it back slightly to the left of Stiles' clit. It should be gross, but it feels good there, heavy and wet over the callous on the tip of Derek's thumb. He rubs, letting the flat smooth curve of his nail roll against his clit while Derek's tongue slips in and out of him, opening him up and wetting him with heat. Stiles feels arousal and pleasure twine together and build deep in the pit of his belly and he pants shamelessly when Derek speeds up. Stiles feels raw, his hands twisted up in the pillow under his head, like every nerve is his body is concentrated on the places Derek's touching him. His eyes shut before he knows what's happening and Derek presses in a little more with his tongue and licks upwards, his index finger slipping down and sliding together with his thumb to pinch gently at his clit, and that's it, Stiles is coming. It isn't sharp and high like his usual orgasm, it's longer and it comes in waves that have him scrunching up his face and gasping, turning his face up while his hips jerk stupidly. He manages a shuddered "D-r-k" and gives one last thrust before Derek's tongue slips out of him and his fingers come off his clit.  
"Shit," Stiles slurs, hands falling like dead weight to his sides. Derek stays where he is, replacing his tongue with two fingertips that rest outside and rock gently. Stiles feels better now, now so tight and desperate anymore, not even nervous in this unusual body, orgasm still thrumming through his veins and he doesn't protest when Derek sinks two fingers into him. He expects to be done for at least an hour, to be too over sensitive to even entertain the thought of Derek fingering him, but he's not, he's sensitive sure, but it burns in a sweet way when Derek buries his fingers inside and that edge of pain stops the sensitivity from being too much, lets him drop his knees apart and just take it. Derek gets two fingers deep and is third rubbing the rim of Stiles' pussy when he pulls them out easily and leans down to kiss Stiles' mouth. His cock is a hard line against Stiles' inner thigh and Stiles moans, and shoves at his shoulder, getting him to turn and lie on his back. Stiles puts a pillow under Derek's head and his hips and leaves a small bite above his heart like he knows he likes, because it's his turn now to take care of Derek and Stiles is going to enjoy it. He makes Derek comfy and then he leans over and roots in his drawer for one of the condoms they rarely use. He finds one that isn't out of date and shuts the drawer, tearing it open and carefully sliding it down Derek's dick, only snapping it against his cock once.  
"Ow, Stiles!"  
"Sorry!"  
Stiles grins and Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles tosses a leg over Derek's hips, making like he's mounting a horse. Derek sighs but Stiles smiles when he sees some of the constant tightness around Derek's eyes ease. Stiles wraps his fingers around The base of Derek's cock, and briefly considers lube, but instead he leans down and sucks him into his mouth, wetting him as mouth as he can. Stiles sits up again and tugs at Derek's hand until he gets the hint. Derek takes over, putting one hand on Stiles' hip and the other at the base of his own dick, holding steadily and letting Stiles sink down. Stiles scrunches up his face. It's not terrible or horribly painful. It's not good, but it's not awful. Stiles pushes down until he's sitting in the cradle of Derek's hips and he shifts forward a little and there's a slight pain inside, a little tug/pop of burn and then it feels a little better. A little more sensitive, but he doesn't feel as tight or awkward as before. Derek's obviously trying to hold back and Stiles rolls his hips, trying to get accustomed. It doesn't really feel like he's used to, it feels somewhat easier, a little less good, but different in an essentially indescribable way. Stiles keeps at it, letting Derek lead him, following his thrusts and hints. He brings his knees up closer and tighter against Derek's side and it feels better like that, fuller and sweeter. Derek grunts when Stiles does, and lifts his hands to grip Stiles' hips tight, his fingers digging into his ass cheeks. Stiles mumbles something nonsensical and lifts a little, ignoring Derek's grunt. Stiles spreads two fingers as wide apart as he can and he slides his right hand into the space where their bodies join, letting the wide v of his fingers catch around the base of Derek's cock. That leaves the fleshy mound at the base of his fingers pressing against his clit every time he pushes down and Stiles moans and follows that feeling, simultaneously keeping Derek from coming and chasing orgasm himself. Stiles feels sweat bead at the back of his neck and he grunts every time his clit rubs against his hand. He uses his other hand, the free one, to rest on Derek's tight stomach, keeping him in place while Stiles shoves his hips up and down faster and faster. When he's close enough that Derek's dick in him feels good enough, Stiles slips his hand out and one of Derek's hands slide down from where it's bruising his ass and he pushes his thumb in between the slit of Stiles' pussy, rubbing his clit. Stiles grabs onto the headboard, panting now and using it as leverage to get faster, harder thrusts. He looks down at Derek and bites down hard on his lip. Derek looks fierce. His cheeks and chest are flushed and he's sweated his hair crazy. It sticks up from sweated-out gel and Stiles pulling on it and static from the pillow. His mouth is still swollen from going down on Stiles and his hips are working hard, lifting Stiles up with the force of his thrusts. Stiles takes in a deep ragged breath and shoves down, tightening his knees against his sides again and rolling his hips in little circles. Derek throws his head back, the shining column of his throat sweating and purpled from Stiles' mouth and he comes, one hand gripping Stiles' ass tighter and the other stuttering over his clit and Stiles follows him, tumbling in another orgasm. Stiles shoves his hips down while Derek thrusts up, fighting to get deeper and they both gasp and grind together in desperation for a few long seconds. Derek calms first, dropping his hips back to the bed with a thump. He's panting and sweating, but sated and Stiles blows air out through pursed lips dramatically.  
"Whooo, well...alrighty, then," Stiles says nonsensically and Derek helps him lifts his hips up. Stiles wrinkles up his nose at the uncomfortable feeling when he feels Derek pulls out, but he still kneels beside him and takes off the condom for him, tossing it to the bin in the far corner of his room. Derek wrinkles up his nose, but doesn't say anything and Stiles drops down heavily beside him, wincing when he lands weirdly and painfully on his breasts. Stiles turns over and Derek kicks up the blanket with his feet and lets Stiles nest in beside him, hogging the covers and wrapped up like a burrito, nestled neatly into the space between Derek's chest and arm. Derek doesn't say anything, but he lets his legs fall apart so Stiles can stick his cold feet in between his knees and warm them.  
"Maybe this won't be so bad, the girl thing. It's ok..." Stiles declares, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, just like that. It takes Derek a while longer but he follows Stiles into sleep.


	2. Desperate and Devout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison are pretty much fine with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Emma (http://dicksoclock.tumblr.com/)

“The bathroom door has a fault,” Scott explained to her when she tried to lock it and it wouldn’t budge. “Here,” he said, demonstrating, “you have to hold the bottom in tight with your foot when you turn the key.”  
Without thinking, she asked why they hadn’t gotten it fixed and he turned a light pink over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. She kissed his cheek before he could apologise and gently pushed him out of the bathroom.  
Melissa didn’t mind her staying over, Scott told her the next morning. As long as she didn’t know.  
Allison couldn’t help but grin; she had a few secrets from her parents too.

It was slightly weird, helping Scott bind his breasts and pick out clothes that hid his new curves, thick sports bra helping to pad out his thinner shoulders. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t hot. Different was always good to her. She was alright with apparently developing a new kink for closing Scott into a sports bra and cutting across the bottom of a pair of her Spanx to pull over his chest. She’d done much stranger in her life and she told him so when he asked nervously if it was freaking her out. Scott was sweet to her, but he was constantly worried about when he would misstep, and accidentally offend her. She took the time to calm him down, remind him that she loved him and it was okay. His occasional stutter and babble was charming in a strange way and she told him so, when she put her bow-calloused hand against his stubble and kissed the tip of his nose.  
He grinned at her and it startled her for a second, to see his normally thick nose and round cheeks narrowed down, the angles of his cheekbones slightly more pronounced and his lashes dark and long. She smiled at him, letting her tongue push into her cheeks as she looked over him. He blushed again, the blood spreading under his skin to darken his cheeks and nose. When she was this close to him she could see how his pupils expanded and his lids dropped a little. His lips were pinker than normal and Allison wondered why that was, if women just naturally had more coloured lips. She hadn’t noticed anything before. When she kissed him, he kissed like he always did, all lips and teeth and no finesse. It made her hot, just like always, any of his skill and technique forgotten in relaxed lust. It filled her with a quiet sort of delight when she realised his lips were fuller than normal and she could feel the restrained mounds of his breasts behind his thin t-shirt.  
“You’re... like turned on by this or something?” Scott grinned dorkily. His grin diminished a fraction, and he asked, “Do you want a girl all the time or …”  
“No, no, of course not. It’s just different,” She said, letting the inner curve of her lower lip meet the prominent hardness of his collarbone. “I like different. I don’t…miss girls or anything, I just love you. In every form. You’re hot in every form,” She took the time to smile at him, reassure him with hands on his face, body pressed comfortingly to his.  
“We’re gonna be late for school,” Scott mumbled, and she sighed.  
“Let’s just skip today. When does your mom get home?”  
“I’m pretty sure she took an extra couple hours last night so she’s probably sleeping in the nurse’s room right now, maybe eleven?” Scott said, nuzzling into the hollow of her neck. He licked it gently.  
Allison wrinkled up her nose. It was almost nine already. “I wanna take the day to do crap. Eat junk food and watch horrible movies and…other things.”  
Scott grinned at her dumbly and then frowned, ”You mean sex right?”  
“Oh, God.”

She was sneaking back into her room through the window when she heard the creak of the floorboard just outside the door. With a precision only marred by the small gash she got up the side of her leg, she threw herself into bed, under her covers and froze in excitement and terror. The footsteps continued and Allison stayed frozen. About three minutes, just as Allison was starting to relax, the footsteps returned and her mother entered her room, tilting her head when she saw Allison still in bed. “You don’t feel well?”  
“No,” Allison croaked and her mother narrowed her eyes. Allison coughed awkwardly, the duvet bunched high over her shoulders, wrinkling the dress she had worn to sneak out to Scott’s last night. She felt a spark of guilt, but mostly excitement when her mother continued to question her.  
She lay a bare arm carefully over her stomach, over the sheets and whimpered. “Period pain.”  
Her mother’s eyes softened slightly then and she ran a quick hand over Allison’s hair. “Are you staying home today?”  
“Yeah,” Allison said, “I think I’ll just sleep and watch shi-bad movies.”  
“Alright,” Victoria said, her mouth a thin line. “I’ll call the school. I’ll be just downstairs. I’ll be gone for a few hours later, but just call if you need anything.”  
It was a warning and a comfort. She petted a rough hand over Allison’s hair again and Allison tried not to wince like a cat being petted by a three year old. She thanked her mom and waited until her footsteps faded before she sank back into the mattress, pushing air out of her pursed lips, still childishly excited about lying to her parents. She undressed and put on her comfiest, rattiest pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and tied up her hair, hanging the worn clothes in the wardrobe. Her mother would notice the outfit in the hamper and remember she hadn’t worn it to school, which would lead to an interrogation. She’d wear the clothes to school tomorrow to avoid it.  
When she was done, she texted Scott and heard a quiet thump outside her window not three seconds after she hit send. He slipped in through the window quietly and Allison locked the door. Hopefully her mother wouldn’t notice. She grinned when he came in and shut the window behind him. Scott giggled when she moved towards him to close the curtains. She pursed her lips and smirked when his higher giggle sent a sharp thrill through her stomach. She tugged him towards her and kissed him, mumbling between kisses about her mother downstairs, to stay quiet, to request he remove his binder. Scott smiled shyly and lifted his hands when Allison tugged the hoodie over his shoulders, pulling the makeshift binder down and off his stomach. She squeezed her thighs tight together, swallowing quickly when she took off his sports bra and hoodie, leaving his jeans but letting him kick off his shoes. She cupped her hands around his breasts and Scott giggled again, nervously. “Feels kind of weird. Like the same, but…bouncier.”  
Allison grinned and pushed him, letting him land on his back on the bed and moving in between his legs automatically. Scott swallowed audibly and let his hands catch her rough around the waist, kissing her hard and automatically thrusting up and letting out a whine when nothing connected. Allison grinned. “I’m going to show you, ok? What girls can do.”  
Scott nodded, his hips dropping while his chest lifted. Allison ran her hands down his sides comfortingly and let her thumbs catch over his nipples, ignoring his nervous giggle, to lower her warm mouth under the shallow curve of his breast, letting her tongue slip out to dampen the skin her teeth slid across.  
Scott gasped and she stopped herself getting too rough when he whined, so responsive. Allison straddled his thighs, letting him close his legs tight together and rocking up his hips at the pressure. He moaned again when she lifted her own shirt off and stripped herself, dropping lightly, liking the feel of his rough jeans over her bare skin. She let him roll his hips up, grinding himself against the thick seam of his jeans while she played with his breasts, catching his brown nipples between her fingertips and coaxing them up, covering them with licks and gentle nips, quieting him when he got too loud.  
“I can’t, I need…You need to let me fuck you, ok?”  
“Ok,” he gasped, nodding quick and Allison grit her teeth at his excitement, his…submissiveness, the feel of his legs spreading between hers. She was so aware Scott could turn her over and dominate her but he wouldn’t, content to lie there and let her take and take. She tugged his hand down roughly and shoved his palm between her legs, moaning “Oh God, I wanna sit on your fucking face.”  
“Allison!” Scott sounded scandalised and excited all at once and she couldn’t hold back a laugh, only shaking harder when he put his hand over her mouth and tried to hush her. He was still trying to shush her when she lowered her face, lifting an eyebrow at him until he realised she had moved on, grinding herself over the crease in his jeans. “I’m gonna take these off, ok?”  
Scott nodded and lifted his hips when she pulled his jeans and underwear down and left them beside the bed. Allison swallowed, taking a second to look over him, naked and warm, red marks around his ribcage where his binder had dug into the darker skin. His nipples, wet and pert on small breasts, legs parted and dark curls wet between his legs when she palmed him gently. “Gonna go down on you, ok? Gonna… put my mouth on you,” she mumbled, distracted by how his face scrunched up when she stroked her fingers down his slit, short blunt nails bright blue and pretty against his darker pussy.  
She reached between her own legs, knowing she was lighter than him, pinker and wetter already, used to arousal in that pattern. Scott still had to be taught. She let the pad of her thumb circle around his clit, not resting on or against it for too long, pressure light and explorative. When she looked up, Scott was staring at her, eyes gold and she felt a small jolt of fear before he blinked and let it go. He opened his mouth to apologise but she let her head fall between his legs before he could, tongue laving upwards from his entrance to his clit, helping him get wet and relaxed. When she looked up this time, Scott had his eyes shut, head tilted back with his mouth open, pink lips pretty and cheekbones shadowed. “Um,” he managed and she shushed him, which was counterproductive when he moaned out loud at her breath washing over him. She swallowed hard, and knelt up between his legs, ignoring his whine. She positioned herself, legs spreading Scott’s thighs wide and rolled her pussy against his, eyes fixed on the quick bounce of his hips when he got over excited and went too hard. The bed squeaked and Allison grit her teeth.  
“It’s too loud here…come, come into the bathroom, I want to show you. I want to get you off like I do.”  
“Okay,” he managed, legs dropping heavy onto the sheets when she let them go. Scott rolled of the bed and took her hand sweetly, letting Allison lead him into her en suite. She locked the second door that led to the hall and turned on the shower to heat, taking off her jewellery and putting it on the countertop. “Once second,” she said, dashing into her room and grimacing at the draft. She knelt in front of her desk, grabbing the key taped to the radiator behind the heavy wood. She unlocked the bottom drawer and slipped up the false bottom, taking out her vibrator and replacing the bottom and key. She returned to the bathroom where Scott was waiting beside the shower for her, arms folded awkwardly over his chest, wet nipples peaked in the chill. She grinned when his eyes widened at the toy and his cheeks flushed.  
She ran a hand down his arm and pulled him into the shower, sliding the doors shut and closing them in together, tight in the heat. “I don’t have to use it in you if you don’t want,” she reassured him, kissing his shoulders. “We’ll see,” Scott said awkwardly, lifting shoulders. She nodded and gave it to him to hold, lifting the shower head in one hand. Scott turned when she guided his back to her chest and they slid down to sit on the shower floor together, knees up and together. Allison rested her chin on his shoulder and Scott grinned back at her. Allison smiled back, rubbing her forehead against his skin when he bared his teeth, one in front crooked and endearing. She opened her legs wider, letting him slide back against her a little more, getting comfortable. She kissed his neck, bending awkwardly to kiss the sensitive spot he liked, calming him while she brought both arms up around him, one hand letting the shower spray warm water over them both, the other slipping over his breasts, nipple catching between her fingers. When the water ran between his legs, Scott flinched before he dropped his head back, letting out a sigh. Allison tilted her head, letting her damp hair fall over one shoulder and slipping her hand between his legs, resting her palm there for a moment, relaxing Scott and getting him used to the feeling.  
Allison let her teeth close on his shoulder when Scott grabbed her arm with his free hand, nails sharp against them. She thrilled, rocking her hips against his lower back and putting her feet firmly between Scott’s knees, keeping his legs spread wide when she lifted her hand and directed the spray against his pussy, moaning when he jerked at the pressure. She tightened her legs, restraining him and rolling her hips harder, moving him with her, forcing him to move himself, accept the pressure of the water. He let out a loud noise and Allison used the hand that wasn’t holding the shower head to clamp over his mouth, and shushed him. She lightened but didn’t release the hold when he grunted and she felt she had pushed it too far, pushed him to submit too much. She whispered into his ear, letting the side of her face align just behind his, hair soft and flowery smelling on her nose. She thumbed the side of the shower head to lessen the pressure against him, letting him lean back against her, hips between her legs, where he was welcome, comforting and familiar. Scott swallowed and Allison felt his teeth shift behind her hand. Cautiously, she let go of his mouth and he nodded, relaxing his legs and turning briefly to kiss her on the mouth. Allison smiled into the kiss, aroused and pleased, when he turned back around and let her between his legs again. She adjusted to water pressure and directed it between his legs, kissing his neck when he dropped his head back, one hand holding his waist steady and calming while the other moved the shower head, letting the spray pulse over his slit and clit. She wrapped her legs tighter around him when he started to buck towards to water, keeping his thrusts restricted but letting him work his back against her pussy. She was just reaching for the vibrator held loosely in Scott’s hand when there was a knock on the door that lead to the hallway.  
She froze as Victoria’s voice came through the door, low and suspicious as usual, “Allison? Are you alright?”  
Scott gasped stupidly loud and Allison bit him on the shoulder to quiet him, letting the spray work over his clit in warm pulsing waves when she called back normally, “I’m ok, just gonna shower and go back to bed, thanks.” She enjoyed it maybe more than she should have when Scott gripped her arm tight enough to bruise and shoved his other hand against his mouth, squeezing her wrist while his hips worked helplessly against the spray, head tilted back so far it looked painful.  
“Alright. I’m leaving in a few minutes, I won’t be long. Get some rest.” Victoria said, and Scott froze up when the door knob turned. He let out a fairly pathetic whimper when it didn’t open and Victoria let it go, calling out a last goodbye to Allison before her heels tapped down the stairs.  
When she left, Scott turned his head, eyes gold and accusing at her, lips pink and wet in a pout. Allison didn’t bother answering him but gave him a comforting kiss, lips closed in case his fangs were out before redirecting the dropped spray and taking the vibe from his tight hand. “It’s ok,” she whispered into the base of his neck, covering some of the tiny holes in the shower head with her thumb to increase the unrelenting pressure on his clit. “S’ok, right?” She asked when she stroked the smooth, rounded tip of the vibrator down his slit, pressing lightly against his entrance and sliding it back and forth there gently, gathering up the wetness on the tip.  
“Yeah,” Scott croaked, “Yeah, go ahead, it’s ok.” Allison jerked her hips forward, and moaned, letting the tip of it sink an inch inside but no further, not hurting him but resting inside. She lifts her thumb off the holes on the shower head and lets it pulse over Scott’s clit again, gentler than before and Scott sighs, fingers tightening on her thigh. “Aren’t you gonna..?”  
“It’s ok,” She hushes him, letting the tip slip in a little further and gently rocking it. “Just get used to it first, ok? It’s ok. I had this before I had sex with a boy, it doesn’t hurt, it’s so small. Do you hurt?”  
Scott shook his head and Allison kissed his shoulder, pleased when he pushed his own hips down further, letting the small toy sink deeper inside, the tips of her fingers holding the base and resting against his entrance. “Is that all of it? That’s ok!”  
Allison nuzzled him, smiling. “It’s all of it, yeah. It doesn’t do a whole lot for me inside, it’s just… nice to have something there to clench down on, I guess. Especially when you’re not here and I’m pretending you are.” Scott swallowed hard at that, legs falling open a little more to let Allison twist the base, switching the vibe on to its only setting. A low buzz filled the tiny shower, masked outside by the noise of the water and the fan in the wall. “You do this? You do…when I’m not here?”  
Allison nodded against his shoulder quietly, rocking the toy rather than thrusting it. “Exactly like this. S’nice to have that,” she tapped the base of the vibrator, “inside, helps with the whole…you know, fantasy kind of thing.”  
Scott managed a tiny oh sound and jerked his hips when Allison tilted the vibe forward. “Like that? She asked and he nodded, shaking his hips. “Yeah, yeah, can you just move it a little, kind of like you were before, roll it?”  
“No,” Allison whispered, covering up some of the holes in the shower head again, holding the vibe tight in her other hand. “No, I think I want you to just work yourself down on it, if that’s ok.”  
Scott’s hips worked harder than the gentle roll he had been doing automatically and he nodded, his nails sharp on her wrist. She looked down and saw his claws out, extended and held loosely around her wrist.  
It probably really wasn’t a normal response to get wetter at that, to shift to the right so she could rub her pussy against the sharper angle of his side rather than the flat plain of his dimpled back, but Allison had really given up on calling herself normal anyway. She flexed her wrist, water missing Scott for a second before he whined and rolled her wrist hard, to get it back on him. His claws were sharp and right there, and when he grunted and rocked his hips they punctured skin. He didn’t notice and a tiny trickle of watery blood dripped down, landed pale pink between his dark legs. When she comes before him, it’s a surprise but a relief. Allison’s pleasure isn’t rooted in her orgasm right now, it’s right there in the eager spread of Scott’s legs, the heavy, drugged moans and the way his hips can’t stop shifting, can’t choose a path to stay on but rocks wild and hard onto the pressure against his clit and the vibrations low inside him.  
“Alli-soooon,” Scott moaned; his voice hoarse from whispers and dryness and he knocked his head against the wall. Allison murmured something against his neck, something vague and comforting and she wraps her free hands tight around his waist, reassuring him and her. When she looks down again, Scott’s claws have retracted to a human nail and she knows he’s delayed his orgasm deliberately to calm down and try to rein in the wolf. She presses her mouth against his neck, whispering anything she thinks of that will distract him, get him over the invisible gate he’s put between himself and his wolf, keeping her voice low and submissive to tease out his wolf and let them join for a second in happiness rather than the usual anger. When her boyfriend comes Allison can his eyes reflected gold in the shower door, but his claws are in when his hands wrap bruising tight around her thighs. He fucking howls. Allison can’t help it, she moans and presses tight against him, letting her finger off the shower head and lifting it away a bit to lighten the pressure when he shudders through orgasm. His eyes fade back to their normal brown when he finishes and slumps back against her, panting for a few minutes.  
They kiss, relaxed and satisfied and warm.


End file.
